


伤逝

by nightoye



Category: Chinese History RPF, Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye





	伤逝

费祎到汉中去的那一日，董允来送他，远远地便能认出来。过了三十年的放纵生活，费祎突然觉得心有歉疚，却不知道歉疚的是什么。一切都要变化，所以天行有常，人也会衰老。

来的人都盯着他，等他给代班的尚书令交代工作。不过人们都善良地觉得，有什么事情，早就独处时交代了吧？

只见费祎握紧董允双手，一脸动情地说道：“我不在的时候，多吃饭，多睡觉。”

董允：“……”

费祎其实还有下半句，比如“能偷懒的时候就偷懒”。但瞄了黑压压的文武百官一眼，还是知趣地把后话吞回肚子里。

“等我回来的时候，你可别头发全白了。”他说。

“好。”董允点点头，就好象他真的能控制似的。

人会变老这件事真的一点也不好。闭上眼睛的时候，都是初识时悄然立在门边的少年的身影，昏昏沉沉的光线将他的轮廓冲淡，只有眼神还是很清晰。睁开眼睛的时候，就看见岁月斑驳的痕迹在那里，蚀骨销魂。

他也不喜欢去汉中。早年他常常在路上奔波，每条路在它还是崭新的时候都有一些教人不寂寞的东西发生。后来走得多了，路就变成了负重颠簸，满眼都是拉车的马累得快要死掉的样子。他每次看到都觉得感同身受。明明自己是这个国家里最自由的那个人，不必承受也无所肩负，却像它们一样只想倒在路上，永远地合上眼睛。

所以他怎么还活着呢？望着后边的车辙，他开始思考这个问题。虽然人或早或晚都得死，迟一些早一些也无甚分别，可多留在世上一天便多受一天的苦。而总有一种念头使他认为这痛苦和董允是密切相关的。再怎么追溯他也不知道人生为何要如此，从何开始又从何结束，他一无所有的荒唐的生命，从哪一天突然开始懂得了什么是爱。然后是单方面擅自的死生契阔，把一切不可言说之事物与那个人挂钩。他一个人坐在车上，以衣袖掩面。才刚出发，他就想要回去了。

说起来也是董允救了他一命。那一年回到成都，他消沉了很长一段时间。后来董允来找他，说：“我知道你在想什么。其实那时候，我只是在担心你能否平安回来。当时是我和公琰做的决定。”

“我不知公琰怎样想，但我也有过私心……如果要怪罪，应该降罪于我。”

费祎被震撼得半天说不出什么。他突然认识到自己是个多么渺小和不可靠的人来。他已被自己的背叛折磨得分崩离析，董允却仍然能将这颠倒的世界挽回。那一刻他认识到，没董允的一句话，自己大概也没什么好活了。

冬天太冷，不能好好议事。

即使能，也得首先解决掉他们之间丛生的厌倦。

蒋琬的话一个字也不记得，只记得房间里灯火忽明忽暗，脸上也像结了层霜。外面冰天雪地，房间里也冰冷似铁。那天他突然开始想问明白，蒋琬是靠每天夜里想着谁，才能安然入睡。

姜维呢？

王平呢？

他们看起来，就不像是这么满怀心事的样子。有时候，他真的害怕自己想到的事情，为什么对某些事情那么需要。而又是为什么明明已经这样了却还没有结束的一天。直到他好不容易回到成都，似乎又变得暂时完整了起来。院子里的花终究也还是开了，要找的人也还在。

——有没有按照我说的那样好好吃和睡？

董允只是笑。

他希望自己能好好讲一讲关于分别的念头，可是看到这样子，又觉得不需要再说什么了。他不想让对方也有相同的念头，这真的无济于事。

所以人生是这样一个过程。

首先，它让你习惯某件东西。

某某日，董允拒绝了一次聚会。某某日，董允给他寄来一封信。某某日，他们相聚时，董允喝下一杯酒，因他无关紧要地说了一句天气凉了，这种话每天不说上十几句，人又怎能上床睡觉。

然后，又将之夺走。

延熙七年之后，他还是照样活着而已。人注定是孤独的，若非难以自控，确实还是不要爱上任何人为好。

END


End file.
